The Way You Make Me Feel
by sailoraria
Summary: Paul Lahote and Sophie Conner have always had weird relationship but its about to get a whole lot more complicated.(rated M because i'm not sure if i'm gonna go their or not )
1. Blue jeans

I remember in kindergarten, when Paul Lahote dumped his pudding cup on my head during lunch, then offered me a cookie, and told me not to cry. Then in first grade when he and Jared Thail made fun of my pig tails, then knocked me off the monkey bars, but Paul help me up and kissed my cheek, and ran after his friend . Then in third when … Well I think you're getting the point. Paul Lahote and I have had a very _strange_ relationship throughout the years. He was an ass that enjoyed messing with me.

Oh, well I guess I haven't told you my name or anything so I guess I should do that now. My name is Sophie Conner, I'm 16 years old, and I live with my parents. I look like all the other Quileute's tan skin, black hair; well I guess my hairs not really black though it's like a dark brown and wavy deal going on.

I'm basically just like any other Quileute ,except I'm in on a pretty big secret ,and if you promise not to tell, I'll tell you about it. This is where my story starts.

_** s**_

"Sophie wakes the hell up."

I sat up groggily and fell out of the bed, groaning as I hit the floor.

"Sophie get up, get up, where going to be late for school."

"Jackson," I groaned into the floor.

"What,"

"It's Sunday,"

"Oh," he said, his voice now lacking its loudness.

I rose up off the floor and looked at my wide eyed best friend. His blond curly hair wild on top of his head , and his blue eyes shining.

Jackson wasn't Quileute at all he was adopted by the Winter's when he was 8, and we had been best friend since he was chosen my butterfly buddy in the 3rd grade.

"Well, what do you want to do today my pretty?" he said now going to sit at my desk, scrolling though my emails.

"We could go to the beach; since Paul's been gone I've actually been able to enjoy it."

"Yeah I think it's been easier on everyone, you know that kid has issues and for some reason he enjoys messing with you. I bet he likes you God knows your mom would love that." Jackson was right my mom would love that.

Paul's mom and my mom are best friends ,and my mom thinks he can do no wrong, no matter how many times he got put out of school for fighting or drug use. To be fair all the older people of the tribe treat Paul special. I think it's because before Paul's dad killed himself, he used to beat Paul and his mother. Now don't get me wrong I felt so awful for Paul when I was a kid. I remember sometimes he would sleep over at our house when we were kids because his mom didn't want him to be in the cross fires when his father came home in a rampage. I remember Paul crying to let him stay with her. I remember going to check on Paul at night, thinking that no matter how horrible he was to me at school know one deservered to cry every night when they go to sleep, as he slept on the couch he'd ask me to hug him, and we'd lay on the couch arms wrapped around each other in our childish attempt to comfort each other. I remember my mom would beg her best friend to leave whatever Paul fathers names was, but they didn't have to worry about it because two weeks later they found Mr. Lahote hanging from a tree in the woods hanging from a noose.

Well anyway, Paul has been sick for a few days, his mom says he has mono, he's been out of school sick for about 3 weeks ,_best 3 weeks of my life_.

"Well get dressed and well go." I got up and dug though my closet pulling on my Abercrombie shorts, and my orange and blue striped tank and my black low top all-stars.

"Come on." I said after I had tied my hair in to two sailor knots and pushed the strays back with a navy blue hair band.

We hopped in to Jackson beat up pick up, and off we were to the beach.

_** s**_

The beach was packed today tourist and their families and the locals scattered everywhere, which brought out the vendors. Jackson and I bought snow cones, and found a nice rock to people watch from.

"Look at that guy." Jackson said ,pointing to a large man , you know the fat guy you see at the beach all the time who insist on wearing a Speedo, no matter how many small children he may scar for life.

We continued to laugh at others expense until Jackson smacked me in the arm.

"Soph, Soph look is that Paul. " I looked to where he was standing, and there he was.

"I didn't know steroids were a cure for mono."

"Me either." Jackson said shaking his head.

"Maybe I should start doing steroids because in a completely heterosexual way he's lookin' kinda fit."

"You will do no such thing." I said scolding him, gosh sometimes he could be such a complete idiot.

"You just don't me to because you know if I beef up the ladies will be all over me." He said with a smirk.

"Well it won't really matter if you get the ladies, because once they see what you're packing in your pants, they'll laugh themselves into a stupor, because ever one knows steroids makes you dick small."

"you are the thief of joy ." He said grumbling

"Aww, you love me," He rolled his eyes and I kissed his cheek. The same second my lips connected the same time I saw a fist connect to the other side of Jackson face. Jackson flew backwards. I looked up horrified and there was Paul.

"What is your problem Lahote?" I said part pissed the fuck off, and part hysterical as I checked on Jackson. Paul just glared at Jackson breathing hard and shaking like it was freezing outside. Behind Paul I saw Jared and Sam running up behind him and also the fact that people were starting to stare.

"What's the problem?"

"She kissed his cheek." Paul snarled like a caveman.

"Are you in- fucking-sane? What the fucks your issue," I yelled Paul started shaking harder.

Then I watched as Jared and Sam dragged him away into the forest Sam telling him to calm down. I turned back to Jackson as he lay on the ground moaning in pain.

"Jackson, Jackson, are you okay?" I asked stupidly, of course he's not okay; a big behemoth just punched him.

"Yeah I'm fine except I think a truck was just thrown at my body." He chuckled, and then winced.

"Come on let's get you home so we can get some ice on that." I said gently brushing my fingers over the darkening flesh he hissed in a breath, before swatting my hand away.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I can't believe he punched you that dick what is his problem." I ranted as we made our way up the beach, and towards Jackson's pick up.

"When I see him at school I promise you that he's going to regret touching my best friend."

"Don't Soph I don't want you to get hurt." He whined

"The only one who is going to get hurt is Paul, after I verbally assault him" I said with confidence.

Sailor: what was that about? (Leaning back cocking an eyebrow)

Paul: Fuck off…

Sailor: Whoa, someone's a little touchy.

Paul: (glare)

Sailor: _Okay_, looks like some ones not really up for talking right now so… till next time.

_YOU KNOW there's a little button at the bottom that says "Review" give it a tickle._


	2. Diet Mountain Dew

**A/N:I don't really have a set schedule for updates , but I do want to say I really appreciate all the support I've gotten for this story and yeah so I hope you enjoy this chapter .**

"Ow, fuck." I mutter picking up my anatomy book up off of my foot, before roughly shoving it inside of my locker. I can still feel Paul's eyes burning into the side of my head, the same way they have since I told him off this morning. Looking back that probably wasn't one of my brightest ideas considering he's at least two feet taller than me and could crush me like a bug , but it was worth it. Paul could pick on me and make me feel like trash all he wanted, but my friends were off limits.

I glance behind me and I can see Stacy Wood hanging off Paul's dick, but his eyes don't move when they meet mine. His brown eyes are blank. I can't read them.

_What does he want?_

I look away, the intensity of his gaze becoming too much. I turn walking into my English class. I find Jackson in his usual seat next to mine. The bruise on his face looks nasty, worse than it did yesterday my anger at Paul flairs up again.

"Jackson are you sure your okay, that bruise looks really gross."

"Thanks for the compliment babe, and yeah I'm fine stop worrying so much besides chicks love scares." He says with a smirk.

I'm not all that sure why nothing has happened between us Jacksons really hot, he sort of looks like a younger Alex Pettyfer , girls on the rez fall all over him … maybe it's because I still remember the kid who force me to name our butterfly Lion-O because that was his favorite Thunder Cat …

I see Jackson's eyes focus in on something above my head.

" Are you and Paul having some sort of secret affair, cause he looks like he wants to tear my face off , and I really don't think my pretty face could tale anymore punishment." He whispers lowly.

I turn around and jump not expecting Paul to be sitting in the desk next to me him staring at me again. Luckily Mrs. Stevens walks in the room and calls role. Mrs. Stevens is probably my favorite teacher she is twenty three, and moved here about a year ago with her gorgeous husband not to mention she is super cool and easy going.

"Okay you little future criminals of America. Since were almost finish reading the diary of Anne Frank I thought it would be good for us to go a little more in depth with the topic of the holocaust so I'm going to assign you each a child victim of the holocaust, and you will write that child a diary of their own you will be working in pairs and I will assign you partners." She said as a simultaneous groan ripped through the class room.

"Yeah, yeah pipe down." She quiets us. "Anyways the diary needs to have at least thirty entries, and after I assign you your partner I will hand you a folder with your child and their story I will give you the rest of the period to plan. Now on to the main event," She starts to call off partners and I'm immediately upset when Jackson is paired up with Isaac Littletree. She continues to call of names until she reaches mine.

"Sophie Conner and Paul Lahote," I can feel my heart fall into my stomach she hands Paul our folder, and he turns to look at me with a stupid smirk on his handsome face.

_Mrs. Stevens is no longer my favorite teacher_.

Paul hands me our folder and open it up our child's name is Abraham Beem. His picture is there along with a biography, his round face smiles up at me he has these huge glasses on which only added to the child's adorableness.

"Are you dating him?" I hear a deep voice rumbles.

I look up at Paul "Am I dating who?"

"Blondy is he your boyfriend?"

"Jackson, no he's my best friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry for hitting him the other day."

"Maybe you should be telling him that." He sighs and nods his head.

"So what days are you free?" I asked wondering what time we would have to finish this assignment.

"Why don't we hang out anymore?" He asked abruptly.

"What are you talking about; we never really hung out to begin with."

"What about when we were kids?"

"Paul, you bullying me is not hanging out."

"What about after school?" I knew what he was referring to, but we'd never talked about it before. We had a silent agree meant not to bring that up.

"Paul that didn't mean anything," He grabbed my face forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Is that how you feel, because it sure as hell meant something to me," His hand were still holding my face as he brushes the fallen hair out of my eyes and tucks it behind my ear. "Do you remember that last night?" He asked me, his eyes begging.

I did I couldn't forget even if I wanted to.

_I tiptoe down the stairs and climb under the covers I feel Paul's arms reach out for me as I snuggled into him._

"_Why doesn't she leave him?" I don't say anything, I just let him speak. "I watched him hit her and I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything; I never do anything I just freeze up." I ran my finger though his short hair and I felt him calm down. "What if he kills her one day?" He wraps his arms tighter around me and I glance up at him, and he kisses me. It's soft and gentle and innocent, it's my first kiss. "What if one day you're not here to make it better?"_

"_I'll always be here I promise." I say, this time my lips going in for his._

"But that was 7th grade; this is now, where Paul bangs anything in a skirt, he doesn't need me to make it better. I smack his hands away from my face.

"You don't need me anymore Paul, but what we both need is to finish this project."

"But I do need you more than anything now."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before, but right now we need to figure out how we're going to complete this project."

"Will you forget about the fucking project for two seconds?" I look at him and narrow my eyes.

"Fine," He says. "We'll meet Mondays at my house and Wednesdays at your house an lunch on Tuesday and Thursdays. Now will you please listen to me?"

"Why now Paul, why the fuck now, out of all this time do you want whatever we had back now."

"Because I need you, I'm sick of being a fuck up, I'm alone and I need you."

**Sailor: You up for talking?**

**Paul: Not really, but I guess I will for my favorite sailor?**

**Sailor: *blushes* So you were Sophie's first kiss, was she yours?**

**Paul: Yep, **

**Sailor: Am I going to get anymore out of you?**

**Paul: Nope …**

**Sailor: Well that's more than last time. Till next time *Waves***

_**YOU KNOW there's a little button at the bottom that says "Review" give it a tickle.**_


	3. Video Games

**A/N: Not really much to say hope you like, it if not…**

The bell rings and I haul ass t o there. How in the fuck am I supposed to respond to that? I make it to the library, and get to the nonfiction area where no one will bother me, so I can sort out all this shit Paul just threw at me.

I feel a familiar arm go around me.

"What's going on babe?" I look up and see Jackson. I never told him any of the shit that was going on with Paul ever, I wonder if he'll be mad that I hid it, I can't lose my best friend.

"Talk to me Soph, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's going on baby."

"You promise not to hate me?" I ask looking up at him.

"Never Soph, but you're scaring me, did you run over my iPod again!"

"No you idiot! Ummm, you remember when we were kids, all those rumors that went on about Paul's parents when we were kids."

Jackson nods confused.

I feel guilty telling him about this about what Paul and I had, but this is the only secret I've ever kept from him.

"Well some of it was true his dad used to beat his mother and Paul, but rarely did he ever get the chance to hit Paul, Paul's mother and my mothers are best friends and she would bring Paul to our house to keep him safe when Paul's father got really bad in the third grade, and we would sleep together."

"You were screwing Paul in the third grade!"

"No you fucking idiot listen, and lower your voice." I huffed "It wasn't like that we'd just lay together cuddle I guess, but it was more than that it was a feeling, he was my first kiss." I whispered.

"How long did you guys do whatever this was?" he asked me he sounded a little pissed.

"Till his father killed himself." I said a few tears rolling down my cheeks remembering the horrified expression on Paul's face when he heard the news.

"That was in the seventh grade Sophie, and you never told me, we tell each other everything."

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be right of me to tell anyone, not when he was at his weakest, but now he wants me back."

"I thought you said that you guys weren't like that."

"We weren't it's complicated. I guess he wants me to be there for him again, to listen." Jackson took a deep breath and pulled me on to his lap arms circling around me.

"Ya' wanna know what I think you should do sweetheart."

"Yes," I said hugging him back.

"You should talk to him, you don't have to touch him if you don't want, and so why not be his makeshift therapist, maybe he'll stop being such a jackass."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"But you should totally charge his ass though like sixty bucks an hour you'll be rolling in the dough." I laughed as he started doing his stupid money dance.

"So what do you want to do now that we skipped class?" I asked him.

"We could ditch the rest of the day."He suggested smirking, but I knew he was serious his parents wouldn't care. He was their pride and joy since they couldn't have children. He's been spoiled rotten since the day he was adopted by them.

"Sure let's go to my place though, my parents won't be home till three thirty."

"The fuck, the little fucker just shot me, oh I'm coming for that ass bitch!" I hear Jackson scream from my living room where he's playing Call of Duty. I'm glad my parents aren't here to hear him curse like this or my mother would have his balls.

I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it, and there is Paul. He's standing there staring at me with that intense look in his eyes that makes me feel loved and _creeped –the- hell_ out at the same time. Until he hears Jackson's curses coming from the living room then his mood shifts to anger.

"Where did you go during school?" He asks like he's my father.

"Jack and I decided to ditch the rest of the day. I'm surprised you noticed, you never noticed before." I say angrily. How dare he come to my house and start questioning me like a criminal?

"It be hard not to fucking notice. Out of the seven classes in our schedule we have five of them together, and you don't need to be missing school." He says while shaking violently, but I couldn't bring myself to care cause he had just managed to piss me off enough to where my only option was to give him shit right back.

"First of all you don't get to be all high and fucking mighty since you ditch school on a regular fucking bases, and secondly what you are doing at my door you fucking prick." By this time I have noticed the war sound in the back ground have stopped and I can feel jack behind be flanking me on the right.

Paul smirked "We we're suppose to meet today remember, Mondays after school your place." He says leaning against the door frame like a cocky bastard.

_Fuck I did agree to that didn't I_

"Come in." I mutter moving out of the way to let him brush by me.

"Do you want me to go?" He asks.

"Yeah you can go."

"Cool, I'm gonna go see what Stacy Wood is up to ." he says a sly look on his face

"Probably looking for a dick to suck," I say rolling my eye

"And why on earth shouldn't it be mine?"

"get out of my how house." He, laughs bouncing out the door

"I'll call you to night babe."

"Okay."I say then shut the door and see Paul staring at me.

"_Is it too late to call Jackson back?"_ I think as hear his car screech down the road.

**Sailor: So Paul, what do you think about Jackson?**

**Paul: Are you planning to kill him off soon, the little cock blocker.**

**Sailor: I wasn't really planning on it. Maybe you should be nicer to him I mean they do seem pretty close.**

**Paul: Exactly too fucking close, that's my girl.**

**Sailor: *smirking* So you like her, did you imprint on her Pauly.**

**Paul: Stop putting words in my fucking mouth, I never fucking said that.**

**Sailor: You know Paul I think you should be a little nicer to me , considering I'm the one who gets to decide if you're gonna be getting any anytime soon. *huffs crossing my arms***

**Paul:*whips off his shirt * Come on sailor, I think you and I both know the answer to that. *smirking***

**Sailor: *fanning herself* Ummm , till next time.**

_YOU KNOW there's a little button at the bottom that says "Review" give it a tickle._


	4. Summertime Sadness

**A/n: Please read! **so let do this I've officially decided I'm going to update on Fridays. I might miss a day, and if I know I will I'll try to update on Thursdays, or Saturdays. Or might just be feeling generous, and update twice a week, but most likely I will just stick to Fridays

So on to the story ….

He's been doing this since I sat down.

I can feel his breath on my neck, as he reads over my shoulder while I write out the first rough draft of our journal. I can feel his hands ghosting around my waist. I don't say anything, just ignore it. Every time I try and call him on it he just finds some way to turn it on me, so try and concentrate on what I'm writing … but it's hard.

As much as Paul irritates the hell out of me, he's hot. Even before all the muscles and stuff he was good looking, but now he's magnificent. He's wearing a light blue shirt that stretches across his chest deliciously. The muscles in his arms are defined, and bulge whenever he flexes, which is a lot.

_I think he's doing it on purpose_.

I pull myself together, and finish up. I can feel his fingers dance across my back dangerously close to my butt.

"Will you stop it?" I snap, he's driving me insane.

"Stop what," He ask, his hand playing with my hair.

"Stop touching me."

"But you said you'd take me back, and we use to touch all the time." He says eyes wide he looks adorable.

"Yeah as a friend and that was different." I said slapping his hand away when he trails it down my side grazing the side of my breast.

"I said fucking stop it." I snap.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He whispers my ear, sending a rush of wetness between my legs.

He inhales sharply then a smirk spreads across his lips. He leans in brushing my cheek, and I want to push him away but –

I hear the front door slam and we both jump. I stand up from my seat.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

Paul just staring at me with that stupid mother fucking look,, and I almost want to kiss him and forget.

I whirl on him pissed.

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to pull, but you need to stop right the fuck now." Whisper poking my index finger into his hard chest right before my mother walks in ,she looks at us excitement in her eyes.

"What's going on in here?" My mom smiles, I can her her itching to call Aunt Charlotte.

My mother and Aunt Charlotte have wanted Paul and I together since the moment they found out I was a girl, and have not made it a seacret."

"Hey, Aunt Meme," Paul greets her, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I shrug out of his

"Don't touch me." I hiss under my breath at him.

"Hi mommy, Paul and I have a project due together and we were just working on it." I say going over to hug her.

"Paul's looking kind of hot, maybe you should go for it? " my mother whispers in my ear, I blanch a her words.

"Mommy," I gasp.

She just smiles at me.

"I'm going to order in for dinner, what do you kids want? Paul, I'll just call Charlotte and tell her you're over here."

I groan internally great Paul's staying for dinner

We give her our order and she goes to call it in since it will take a while for it to get in from Forks. My mother walks out of the living room practically bouncing.

Twymmf

Okay, so I'm about sixty percent sure my mother is trying to knock me up with Paul's baby, or at least have us married.

When my father finally gets home she makes a big show of Paul being here.

"David, Paul is here, look at them together don't they make such a cute couple." I practically choke on my lo-mien.

_I've never been more embarrassed._

"Mom," I exclaim.

"Paul, what size shoe do you were?" This time even Paul's eyes widen

"Aunt Meme," he says quickly

_Scratch that, now I've never been more embarrassed._

"Dad," I cry he drags my mother into the kitchen.

"Looks like even your mother wants you ridin' cock," My mouth falls open.

_The nerve of him,_

"What is the matter with you first you say you need me and want me to be your friend, and now you're just being a complete jackass. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean –"

"No, leave I don't want you, get out of my house."

The look on his face is crushed

"I really messed up right now I do need to talk to you I need to tell you some things."

"Well maybe we can talk when you learn not to say thing like that, but for now get out of my house."

**Sailor: Wow, some ones in trouble.**

**Paul: fuck off…**

**Sailor: *pouting*Are we seriously back to this, we've come so far. Why would you say that to her?**

**Paul: I don't know I obviously fuck a lot, I didn't mean it I just, I don't know some time I just say things. * covers his face***

**Sailor: Maybe you should talk to her.**

**Paul: I can't just tell her I'm a, err, about my problem. She'd leave me.**

**Sailor: It's going to be okay Paul, we'll work it out. *patting his back***

**Sailor: Till next time. **

_**YOU KNOW there's a little button at the bottom that says "Review" give it a tickle.**_


	5. Driving in Cars with Boys

**A/ N: Hi every one so let me just say a few things and I'll be done : ) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews the make me super happy, and I will try my best to respond to every single one.**

**Also I was thinking about doing a paul's point of view story separate from this one, and if you thinks it a good idea let me know in your review, and that's all folks.**

**This chapter should have gone up yesterday, but my brother had a show and I couldn't miss that!**

**So now on to the story!**

"Do you want me to punch him, I'll do it. Besides I still owe him one since last time." Jackson says angrily into the phone.

"No, it's okay; it just kind of hurt my feelings. I got really angry and threw him out.""

"Good I'm glad you did no one talks to my bestie like that.""

"Shut up you loser, you still going to come pick me up tomorrow for school?"

"You know you have your own car right."

"Are you going to come get me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be there babe, go to sleep."

"Alright bye, love you."

"Love you too." I heard his phone disconnect, and I went to the bathroom to shower letting the mist surround me. I grabbed my raspberry scented shampoo and washed my hair. I felt my thought starting to drift towards Paul. What would he do if he was here? How would he touch me?

I took a deep breath, banishing those thoughts from my head swiftly. I rinsed off and put on my PJ's witch was just a pair of plaid boxers I'd stolen from Jackson a few years ago and a camp T-shirt. I walked down stairs into the kitchen and ran into my dad.

"What's up Pops?" I said hopping on to the counter.

"Not much Soph, your mom and Aunt Charlotte are back on their mission so I'd watch out if I were you." I groaned.

"You're my dad, aren't you suppose to be encouraging me not to date." I pouted.

"Soph don't worry the moment one of these little horny bastards step foot on my territory, I'll be cleaning my gun."

"Thanks Pops that all I ask." I poured my cup of juice, then kissed my dads cheek and ran up to my room. I got in my bed exhausted, and almost passed out immediately.

_I woke up in a castle made of candy and I was at a ball, where all of the guests were sticks of gum, except Jackson who was dancing with a stick of butter._

_The lights dimmed and someone announced that the king of wolves had arrived. I looked up and a giant grey wolf was at the top of the peppermint stair case. It was beautiful and majestic the wolf bounded down the steps and stopped directly in front of me. Then it transformed, and it was Paul. He radiated heat almost melting the fruit rollup dress in was wearing. Then he bent down to my ear and whispered _

"_Wake up."_

I blinked my eyes

"Whoa super weird dream." I mumbled to myself as I got up , and stumbled towards my closet pulling on my black v-neck t-shirt, my black leggings , and my combat boots, then shrugged on my red and tan striped cardigan. I went to the bathroom to see what I could accomplish with my hair. After about million fails I just put it into a messy bun, and pushed back the extras with a black hair band. I heard Jackson's horn honk outside and I ran down and grabbing a granola bar and my back pack, and yelled a good bye into my house to my parents and hopped in the car.

"Mornin'," Jackson said as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Moring," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Some teenagers spotted some more of those wolves last night."

"Really have you seen one?" I asked.

"No, but I want to I think it be really cool, except if it tried to eat me that would kind of suck." I laughed as we pulled up to the school Jackson grabbed my back pack from the back and threw it over his shoulder and threw his free arm over my shoulder.

We walked into school, and the moment we did I saw Paul. He didn't look angry like expected though he looked sad and stressed out. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy it looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. He was looking at me with that same look except his eyes were sad,

Jack steered us into English, and I sat down in my seat. Jack was rambling on about some foot ball player. Paul walked into the room a moment later and I tensed as he sat next to me. Mrs. Stevens walked in to the room and told us to just work on our projects. I turned to Paul and pulled out our folder out of my bag along with the two rough drafts we were working on. I went though one of them editing, trying my best to ignore Paul. I worked for a while until I felt his foot brush my leg. I looked up at him and he stared back at me.

"Please talk to me." He whispered so low I almost didn't hear him.

"Why should I?" I said looking back down at my work

"Because I'm sorry, I tend to fuck up a lot these days, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm trying."

"That really hurt what you said last night. I felt like you thought I was nothing."

"I could never think that about you your fucking perfect."

"Im far from perfect, but thanks, and you're not forgiven yet what's this big secret of yours that's making your life so fucking hard."

"Umm it's hard to explain, and I can't really tell you all of it right now, but I promise I will, just not right now."

"Okay just tell me what you can."

"Okay well, I'm part of this … club."

"A club,"

"Yeah a secret club," I cocked an eye brow.

"Okay and why is this a strain?" I asked

"Umm, well we protect La push."

"You protect us. Protect us from what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Okay, how do you protect us?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Well it's kind of fucking hard to talk to you if you not going to tell me anything." His brows knitted together in frustration.

"Can we do this at my house, it would be a lot easier, and we can just work in the library tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll just ask Jackson to drop me off over there."

"Or you could just ride with me, and I'll take you home."

I just looked at him not sure what he was doing.

"I won't try anything I fucking promise."

"Okay I'll tell Jackson that I'm riding with you." We continued working till the bell rang, and we packed up.

"I guess I'll see you in an hour." Paul wasn't lying when he said we had over half our classes together, but I didn't have this one with him which was probably for the best so I could think about things.

I walked in to creative writing, and sat down at my desk next to Lucy. Lucy was very shy and very sweet, and had the hugest crush on Jackson. She had never told me, but I wasn't hard to see.

"Hi Sophie." she said happily

"Hi Lucy, what's up."

"Not much, I went down and helped at the shelter in forks yesterday."

"That's cool, Jackson told me to tell you hi." I told her , but it wasn't a lie , Jackson's liked Lucy since the fifth ,but was never brave enough to ask her out , instead he stuck to his skanks, but it was fun to watch him flounder when ever Lucy came around.

"Oh," she said, biting her lip trying to hide the giant smile that was threatening to explode. "Tell him I said hello."

"Why don't you just eat lunch with us?"

"Really,"

"Yeah, it's usually just the two of us. I don't think Jackson would mind."

"Okay, I will." When class ended Lucy and I walked out of class and into the lunch room stopping at our table before getting in the line. Jackson was all ready at the table his ear buds in and his head down.

I yank one of them out of his ear

"Ow! What the fuck Soph," He said, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Lucy.

"Hi Jackson, can I sit?"She said gesturing to the seat next to him; I thought Jackson was going to puke for a second.

"Umm, yeah I-I guess if y-you want, I m-mean you d-don't have t-to."

"Okay," she said and sat down.

I watched Jackson turn in to a total girl when he noticed Lucy didn't have lunch yet.

"What do you want; I'll go get it for you?"

"Its fine I can get it myself."She said

"No, let me I want to."

"Okay then fries maybe a soda." She pulled out her wallet to hand him the money.

Watched them go back and forth, until I felt some one touch my back.

"Can I eat lunch with you guys?" Paul asked looking at me.

**Sailor: See I told you it would all work out **

**Paul: She said I'm not forgiven yet.**

**Sailor: Yeah, well you're not completely fucked anymore, so let be thankful for small miracles**

**Paul: Yeah, well what the fuck ever I just want my girl.**

**Sailor: TILL NEXT TIME!**

_**YOU KNOW there's a little button at the bottom that says "Review" give it a tickle.**_


	6. Heavy Hitter

**Sailor: We're late, we are so, so late they're going to kill us**

**Paul: Us! I didn't do shit … isn't that right ladies?**

**(Readers swoon)**

**Sailor: But …..**

**Paul: Oh no don't you pull me into this bullshit this is all you **

**Sailor: But …**

**Paul: Fucking no.**

**Okay I'm sorry this is so late, but I got really busy at school and I'm getting a little behind, bear with me, but I will not quit this story .I promise! This chapter is really short , and I will try my very best to update Saturday, but it might be a little late I'm taking the ACT, and I have to go to my little buddy's birthday party she's turning 8 happy birthday Moe Moe and yeah I'm done with excuses.**

We pulled up to Paul's house after school; lunch was interesting, between Jackson trying to set Paul a flame with his eyes, and Lucy scolding him for it. Paul got out of the car, and before I even could blink he was around the other side opening the door for me

"Umm, thanks." I said blushing.

"No problem." Paul said his eyes bright as he guided me into the house. He grabbed my hand which should have felt weird but it didn't it felt natural … it felt right.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink I could get you something I guess unless you-"

"Paul its fine calm down," He took a breath and came over to the couch and took a seat next to me.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked looking nervous.

"Paul you know you can besides isn't that sort of the reason I'm over here."

"Oh yeah," he said nervously. "I forgot, umm were did I leave off this morning?"

"Your secret organization, I've been thinking about it are you a part of the _Men in Black?_" he chuckled

"No you goober. I'm not part the Men in Black … you wish." He said the last part a little sadder, which concerned me.

"Okay than what is it?"

Paul looked at me with that weird look that secretly made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. He leaned over and brushed some of the hair out of my face.

_I never noticed how lickable the muscles in Paul's arms looked when he flexed._

I could feel myself flush again ,_ what he is doing to me_

"I told you we protect La Push, right?" I nodded

"Well we're sort of like security. We patrol the borders of La Push; we keep things out."

"What things, this is La Push nothing happens."

"Exactly, that means were doing a good job."

"What about the wolves you don't keep them out."

"They're harmless." He said simply with a shrug

"They're wolves Paul big giant wolves, how are they harmless?"

"They haven't hurt anybody have they? "

"What about that guy in forks –"

"That wasn't them."

"Then what was it?" I said raising my eye brow

"I don't - I can't just don't, listen they won't hurt you, but don't go in the woods ever, not by yourself." He said seriously.

I nodded my head.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You're actually listening to me, and not bitching back at me."

"I do not bitch!" Paul just smirked and relaxed back against the couch.

"When are you going to tell me the exact details of what you guys do?" I asked

"I will I promise but not right now."

"That what you said at school it can't be that big of a deal."

"It is. And I'm not lying I will tell you it's just not now I can't afford to lose you."

"Paul we've been though some pretty serious shit together, and I didn't leave you then." I said

I know, and that's what I'm counting on."

**Paul: I need to tell her the truth.**

**Sailor: Than why don't you.**

**Paul: I just … shut up Sailor, I don't want to talk any more.**

**Sailor: Till next time .**

_**YOU KNOW there's a little button at the bottom that says "Review" give it a tickle.**_

_**Ps. If anyone would like to write a new summary for this story if you could just pm me your version ,and I'll just pick from what I get thanks : )**_


	7. Off To The Races

**Sailor: Okay I know I'm late again sorry, also this is short again, so that's a double whammy, but enjoy while you can.**

After finishing his story Paul drove me home.

I always knew the elders of La Push were super creepy, but this just reached a whole new level, and I also knew Paul wasn't telling me the whole story on whatever is going on with him. I didn't know what he was leaving out but it had to be big, but I wasn't going to push him he'll tell me when he tells me.

I also did something else.

Something big

I said yes… to a date.

I was in the moment. I was weak, I admit it . It's just he looked so sad and vulnerable, and then he asked me and … he totally knew what he was doing.

But on the plus side I didn't agree to a big date it's not even really a date some of his friends are going cliff diving and he asked me to come along but I told him I was bring Jackson.

TWYMMF

"I'm not going."

"Come on Jackson please, you're my best friend don't make me do this by myself."

"Well you have to besides I've got plans."

"Doing what, jacking off,"

"No Lucy agreed to go out with me thank you very much."

Well why you didn't just tell me I said adjusting the phone against my ear scraping out the last of my phish food ice cream.

"She doesn't want people to know yet." I laughed, this is rich.

"That's hilarious."

"And why pray tell is this so funny,"

"Because cause you La Push's very own Alex Pettyfer are being kept some bookworms dirty little secret."

"Well I don't care. I'm not going to ruin this she's my angel-"

Oh God not again with his angel, seventh grade year Jackson went on this big rant on how he would never deserve Lucy and how she would never be his how she was his angel. It was really pathetic he sat on the ground adding Lucy's name to old love rock ballads my dad had lying around. It was really sad.

"Jackson I'm going to hang up now I hope you have fun on your secret date."

"I will and listen I'll even give you a "get-out-of-date-free-call" I'll call you around 5 o'clock if things are going bad makeup something and get out of there if not, you know the rest."

"Okay thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome babe, call you tomorrow."

I woke up Saturday to a knock on my door I knew my dad had gone to the garage already and my mother was probably still asleep, that women could sleep if she wasn't being forced to wake up. I slinked out of my blankets and went down stairs to open the door and there stood Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

Well I thought maybe we could spend the day together. I don't have anything to do today and I just thought maybe you'd want to hang out, and then we could meet up with the guys later." He said his eyes appraising me, and I realized how little I was wearing just Jackson's boxers and a cami.

I wrapped my arms around myself not really covering much, but I felt I lot more comfortable.

"Paul I don't think-"

"Come on, I promise it'll be fun."

"Fine, but if this sucks I'm cancelling going out tonight, and coming straight home."

He smirked at me.

"Deal,"

"You can come in, I guess. I'll be ready in a second."

I waited till I got to the safety of my room to freak out.

"What-the-fuck is he doing here!" I whispered to myself. I went to my closet pulling out my red and navy striped sundress and pulled it on over my navy bikini with red Polk-a-dots – yes, I bought them together- and threw my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed the beach bag I packed the night before and my purse .

"Okay we can go." I said as I walked down the steps. Paul was watching some basketball game he stood up when he saw me coming down the stairs.

"You look so beautiful." I could feel the blush take over my cheek as I ducked my head.

"Umm thank you, let's go you, can take me to lunch."

"Sounds like a plan."

**Sailor: Soooo , what's all this about. **

**Paul: I'm going to make her love me *smirks confidently***

**Sailor: Good luck with that.**

**Paul: I thought I was supposed to be the jerk *raises eyebrow***

**Sailor: *shrugs ***

**Paul: Fuck You **

**Sailor: *rolls eyes * till next time**

_**YOU KNOW there's a little button at the bottom that says "Review" give it a tickle.**_


	8. Mercy

**Sailor: Before any question come flying at me. I am fully aware this chapter is completely different from the others , also I now that skip time a lot in this story and that is because since this is Sophie's story the parts I leave out will be covered in Paul's story when I post it , also …. (Now it's my turn to grovel) I am so sorry I'm the world worst updater. This story will be completed it's always in my mind I just never get around to actually typing it so I am terribly sorry, so yeah. **

**That's all enjoyed, and because of my absence this chapter is special so I hope you enjoy it.**

Paul's p.o.v

I'm going to rip his fucking tongue out, that piece of shit.

She kissed me today my world almost exploded the moment my lips touched hers. It wasn't just a kiss we fully made out. I was able to take my time and explore every crevice of her mouth,

It was fantastic.

She tasted sweet like I always knew she did, ever since the first time I kissed her all those years ago. She tastes the same, like Oreo cookies my favorite.

But now I was getting no attention I should have just kept her to myself she not even looking at me she's too busy talking to Embry about some stupid TV show there apparently both obsessed with . It sounds nerdy it's about king and queens ,and all that bull shit it'scalled _Game of Thrones _ it sounds really stupid .

Why won't she pay attention to me damn you Embry .The motherfucker doesn't even talk half the fucking time, and the one time he chose's to talk he has to go and chatting up my girl.

She's sitting between my legs , we've progressed so much today, so much she let down that armor she lets guard her , and let me in I don't even know what I did but now that she let me in her heart I will have to be motherfucking dragged out.

And maybe not even then,

And there still talking.

I run my nose up the back of her neck breathing in her sent. I feel her squirm but she doesn't stop talking I wrap my arms around her waist snaking my hand up under her shirt stroking he soft belly.

"Stop it." She whispered under her breath. Embry didn't notice he was too busy talking about some prick kid named Jeffrey. Sophie looked back to him and responded animatedly to what he had to say.

"Kiss me." I whispered in her ear, and placed a kiss behind it. I could feel her skin heat up even if she did choose to ignore me .she was my girl and I didn't want to share right now.

"Kiss me; I want to feel your tongue against mine." She stops talking.

"Embry will you give me a moment?" she asked him politely

"Umm … sure," He said and his cheeks turned red and he ducked his head like the little pussy he is.

Sophie stood up and I went with her.

"Come with me." She said leading us to a spot by ourselves.

_Yes._

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" This isn't what I was expecting at all.

"Your being a jerk. You see I'm trying to have a conversation, and you're being selfish you told me earlier today you wanted me to get along with your friends and I really am. I even got Embry to talk to me which according to everyone is a magical feat and now you're acting like you don't want me talking to anyone."

I hate when she does this, calls me out on things.

It's not that I don't want her not to do it, I just hate that she has to. I want to be perfect for her automatically; if we belong together she shouldn't half to be constantly angry with me.

"I'll try harder, I'm not trying to be an ass."

"Thank you." She said then pecked my cheek, and jumped away from me quickly her cheeks turned pink and on her it looked beautiful.

"We're good right?" Asked her feeling unsure around her, even though she had let down some of her walls not all of those motherfuckers had come down yet.

"Yes we're good." she held out her hand for me and I took it eagerly, but before she could lead me back to every one where I would have to share her. I spun her around and kissed her lips pressed to mine gently just like the last time; then she dove in I felt her tongue flick at my bottom lip. I love that she takes charge. I let her have it, but she knows it will only be for a short time. I open my mouth to her but only to invade her mouth. Her sweet taste over takes me and I can feel my eyes roll back. If she can do this with a kiss, I can only imagine what it will be like when she wraps her hand around my cock. I moan at the thought as I suckle her bottom lip may hand roaming her stomach under her shirt. We pull back our foreheads still touching.

"What am I doing?" She whispers to herself, then look up at me. I kiss her again I want to make sure she knows exactly what she's doing she's kissing her imprinter.

She's kissing the man who wants nothing more than to be anything for her, the man who loves her more than anyone … even more than that cocksucker Jackson.

We break apart and she giggles.

"Come on." She leads me by the hand back to the group .she went back over to Embry and they went back talking about still feeling really pissy ,so I go over and steal Seth hot dog off his makeshift skewer he doesn't even complain. He just chuckles and grabbed another one.

That kids weird.

I watch my girl but I don't invade her space so I didn't seem like even more of a clingy bitch than I already was.

Twymmf

"Thank you."

"For what,"

"For not freaking out when I told you to back off … even though I do like that your kinda territorial ; is it weird that I find it kinda hot?" she asked me .

_Oh baby, you have no idea how territorial I can be._

"Not at all." I smirked.

"Of course you'd say that." she laughed. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked towards her house since we dropped the car of there.

"So why didn't Jackson come." I asked his name burned my tongue as I said it I didn't like how affectionate they were , how he called her baby and how she sat in his lap how she kissed his cheek .

"He had a date you know Lucy snow well he's had a crush on her forever really, and he finally got the balls to ask her out."

"Oh that's cool." Maybe he is okay.

"Yeah I happy for him," She said in a light tone.

"So what about us?" I asked looking directly at her.

**Sailor: So I bet you're all itching to find out what happened on this date that made our lovely pair … well a lovely pair**

**Paul: All I want to know is why the fuck is she talking to Embry!**

**Sailor: Because he's cool (I've always thought Embry as the shy mysterious type)**

**Paul: No he's not, talking about that lame-ass TV show with my girl!**

**Sailor: Don't you dare insult game of thrones, jackass.**

**Paul: huffs**

**Sailor: till next time **

_**YOU KNOW there's a little button at the bottom that says "Review" give it a tickle.**_


End file.
